Lonely no More
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: It's Christmas time and both Naruto and Sasuke are lonely, but, Kakashi won't let them stay that way. So, what happens when Kakashi comes up with a plan then puts it into action? Read and find out. Yaoi (SasukeNaruto, KakashiIruka)
1. Kakashi’s Got a Plan and he’s Not Afraid

Disclaimer: Well.. if we all use common sense, I think it's safe to say, I don't own Naruto since well.. it doesn't have guys screwing randomly and such.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Shota (since Naruto and Sasuke are both 12 and shota is a relationship type thing involving a boy twelve or under), maybe some possible Shoujo-ai (since I might randomly throw in some Sakura/Ino cause I think they make a cute couple, and we do need something for them to do while all the hot guys screw each other senseless, right?)  
  
Chapter One: Kakashi's Got a Plan and he's Not Afraid to Use it!  
  
It was just another day in the leaf village.. Well.. actually.. it wasn't... Today, you see, just happened to be Christmas Eve! Though, two boys in this village tried to forget that fact since they always felt lonely around this time of the year since neither had any family to spend time with. It was true they both had friends they could spend time with, but neither wanted to take away from their friends spending time with their families.. or lovers as the case sometimes was.  
  
Anyway, back to what I was saying, the two boys were alone, in their respective houses. Two men in the same village, who just happened to be 'together' knew this fact and were trying to think of a way to make the two boys less lonely. One had an idea, but the other blushed and refused to go along with it.. but that didn't stop the first... So, in the end, the second of the two ended up tied to a bed as the first went off to go through with a plan he had just randomly thought up.  
  
I'm guessing a few of you may just be the tiniest bit confused now.. Huh? Well.. to help with the confusion, I'll say this, a Kakashi likes tying his lover to the bed, Iruka doesn't like it when his lover ties him to the bed, Sasuke is a lonely boy right now that needs to get laid, Naruto is a lonely boy right now that needs to get laid, and hopefully you, the reader, are no longer confused if you even were in the first place.  
  
After getting side tracked for a moment, we continue the story...  
  
The silver haired Jounin was busy with preparation for his plan while his lover still remained on the bed.. tied up.. and also rather pissed off to say the least.  
  
Meanwhile, two lonely boys were each in their houses, one, with dark hair, remembering past Christmases with his family, the other, wondering what a Christmas with a family would be like and also wondering why he couldn't have a family. Neither even thought of how they weren't the only ones that were lonely, for if they did.. well. we wouldn't have much of a story now, would we?  
  
Anyway, a few hours later, making it around five, meaning it would be getting dark soon, Naruto got a knock on his door. He blinked, wondering who on earth could be here.. but he was happy someone was there. However, he was sadly disappointed when he found no one there. The young blonde was about to shake his fist in the air and yell at whoever it was that had knocked on his door and then disappeared off somewhere, but he didn't since he caught sight of a piece of paper on his doorstep. Blinking slightly, he bent down and picked it up. The piece of paper read:  
  
Naruto-  
  
Meet me in the woods, next to the outskirts of the village.  
  
-Someone you know  
  
Naruto blinked several more times and his head tilted to the side, curious. 'Who..?' He mentally asked himself.  
  
Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house, there was a knock on his door. Grumbling slightly, the young Uchiha got up from where he had been setting on the couch and went over to the door and opened it up. Just like at Naruto's, no one was there. However, Sasuke quickly got sight of the note, unlike the blonde haired boy. The piece of paper read:  
  
Sasuke-  
  
Meet me in the woods, next to the outskirts of the village.  
  
-Someone you know  
  
Like Naruto, Sasuke mentally asked himself, 'Who..?"  
  
Felicia: Well, that's all for now! Hopefully I'll add more to this soon! Or just maybe, I'll update one of my many other unfinished fics! Though.. it isn't very likely. I might just update Points of Authority soon.. or maybe That's Forbidden.. Though, I have had the strange urge to update Kitty Love first.. So, I guess only time will tell which I'll end up updating first. Uh.. well.. Review please! And check out my other fics! *hopes she'll get at least five reviews..*  
  
A nice perverted song for all of you wonderful people out there who decided to read this fic!:  
  
On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
  
12 Sasukes Sucking  
  
11 Narutos Necking  
  
10 Shikamarus a Shagging  
  
9 Itachis Engorging  
  
8 Gaaras a Screwing  
  
7 Jiraiyas a Jerking  
  
6 Kakashis a licking  
  
5 Sexy no Jutsus  
  
4 Moaning Ninjas  
  
3 Tubes of Lube  
  
2 Blushing Irukas  
  
and a Complete Set of Icha Icha Paradise  
  
(Yes, I wrote this, and yes, I'm just a completely and total hentai/pervert.. hehe... Though, I do blame Kakashi for it since he's one of my hentai/pervert muses.. *nods*) 


	2. A Trap Tripped aka When Baby Deer Attack

Felicia: Wooh! Some people actually like this fic! Well, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! *passes out pre-sharpened candy canes to everyone so you can either eat them or smite your enemies with them* Oh, and aren't you all happy I'm actually updating a fic? Even though it is one I just started… ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer and Warning: see first chapter please cause I'm too lazy to put it in this chapter too!  
  
Chapter two: A Trap Tripped aka When Baby Deer Attack  
  
Kakashi was getting everything set for his plan to succeed. A tiny wire hidden in the snow under some carefully placed mistletoe, signs leading the way by use of arrows to the spot that our two lonely boys had to be for everything to work out according to plan.  
  
Meanwhile, the two said boys were wondering what the hell was going on with all those signs with arrows on them. Though, they did both follow them since they let their curiosity get the better of them, and it also was possibly because an unknown force with yaoi on the brain was pushing them along to make sure they both got some lovin' this Christmas.  
  
Anyway, once everything was set, the silver haired Jounin hid in a tree with a one end of a wire hidden in snow in his hand. He was more then a bit anxious for the two boys to arrive, so, to pass the time, he pulled out a book (we should all know what kind) and starting to read it, getting a few ideas of things to try later with his still tied to the bed lover.  
  
The dark haired boy and the blonde haired boy had both turned a corner around some trees at the same time (Oh, was Kakashi ever good at planning these type of things!).  
  
"Sasuke!?" Naruto asked, slightly wide eyed.  
  
"Naruto!?" Sasuke asked, slightly wide eyed.  
  
"You're the one that knocked on my door and left the note!?" The two boys asked at the same time.  
  
Both blinked.  
  
"No! It wasn't mean!"  
  
Both blinked again.  
  
"Then who!?"  
  
They both looked around this time, until both caught site of the certain thing hanging above their heads.  
  
"Mistletoe..?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
Unfortunately.. well.. it isn't really unfortunate, but still… before either of the two boys knew what was going on, the conniving Jounin pulled on the wire which had been until that moment, hidden in the snow. The wire was angled just right so that it caused the boy with the lighter hair of the two to trip slightly and fall forward, right against the darker haired boy.  
  
We know what happened.. don't we? Do I really need to say it.. well.. to be nice, I suppose I could..  
  
Lips pressed together as the boys shared their second 'accidental' kiss. Both had similar expressions to the ones they had worn when they had had their first kiss and both jerked back from each other, starring wide eyed at one another.  
  
The well planning Jounin was happily watching the two to see what happened next..  
  
Meanwhile, Iruka was in a bad mood since he was tied to a bed (not that he mind it when his lover was actually there though.. hehe), and because he didn't get to be in this story much yet.  
  
And for sake of a cheap laugh or two, a certain pink haired girl was running through the woods screaming, "Ahh! They're going to eat me!" Now, there are of course a few things that could be chasing her.. but none of you'd expect what's chasing her to be the very scary, completely terrifying, utterly disgusting…. Baby deer! Ahh! The horror! Everyone hide! Run for your lives!  
  
Felicia: Okay! There's the second chapter! It's crappy… isn't it? Ah, Oh well…. Make sure you review! Oh, and let me know, in your reviews, are there any other couples you'd like to see? I'm opened to adding random moments between any het, yuri, or yaoi couple you'd like, if I can think of a way to include them and such. And before I forget, what do you think should happen next in this fic? I do have a few ideas, but I'm opened to any suggestions! Well, Happy Holidays to all of you nice people who are reading my fic! {By the way, I'm waiting until I at least get 10 more reviews before I update.. though, I am going to try and update at least one other of my fics before I update this one again (I'm thinking of updating Points of Authority next, then either That's Forbidden or Kitty Love)}  
  
Note for fanfic writers: If any of you out there would like to enter a fanfiction contest, there's one of my Naruto website Hell Is For Children. It's called the Oh Sensei fanfiction contest, and only one person has entered it so far. I'd really like at least one other person to enter it, so, if you'd be interested, please check it out. Oh, and e-mail me at LimOfFragReality@aol.com to let me know that you want to enter so I won't end the contest before you finish.  
  
Anyway, here's a link to the site: http://www.geocities.com/hell_is_for_children_naruto/enter.html  
  
Final note: If you'd like to know when this fic (or any of my other fics) are updated, join one of my yahoo groups.  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality/  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hell_Is_For_Children/  
  
This was written on: 12/25/03 


End file.
